


Stranger in the Palace

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [51]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Royalty, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: He sees a dark-haired boy his own age reading a book under the tree. He seems familiar.The boy looks up and smiles, then gets up to approach him.Arthur doesn’t know if he should return the smile because he’s breathtaking, or take a step back because there’s a stranger in the palace





	Stranger in the Palace

**Author's Note:**

> http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/175540002796/
> 
> anonymous asked: do you have any new ideas for a new batman/aquaman? this pairing does not get many new fics.
> 
> I don’t have any plans of writing any Arthur/Bruce at the moment. Though I have been sitting on an Arthur/Bruce idea. An AU where...

...Atlantis is a small, but progressive and advanced island nation justly ruled by a monarchy. And Arthur, young Prince Orin, is reluctant to ascend to the throne when his mother steps down as queen, but also would do anything to keep his half-brother, Orm, from gaining it. Arthur is still far away from his coronation, but as heir apparent, he thinks about it every day.

He’s walking around the palace during one of the days when it’s open for the public to tour. He’s only allowed to walk through specific halls where he can say hi to his people and the tourists, then move on to whatever he’s planned for the day.

Arthur enters one of the gardens to take a short breather after having an intense training session with his weapons master. Swords might not be weapon of choice anymore, but it’s a graceful sport to learn.

He sees a dark-haired boy his own age reading a book under the tree. He seems familiar.

The boy looks up and smiles, then gets up to approach him.

Arthur doesn’t know if he should return the smile because he’s breathtaking, or take a step back because there’s a stranger in the palace. Where are the guards?

“Forgot me already?” the boy pretends to be shocked and hurt. “I know it’s been like, fifteen years, but here I thought you’d keep your promise of a parade when I can finally come to see you,”

It is then that it clicks and Arthur’s smile is as bright as sun shining on the sea. “Bruce!”


End file.
